Innocence
by DJV-Trio-blast
Summary: During a stay in the country of his newest built building, Seto Kaiba finds himself walking around the area only to meet a girl that he finds attractive but at the same time can't stand. Strange things start to happen that Seto recognizes from his past and brings the girl more into his life, whether he likes it or not.
1. Chapter 1 Innocence is Pleasure

_**I decided to make another story, I have had this chapter written a while ago, like two week, and finally decided to place it up. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's characters but I do own this story. I hope you enjoy. **_

**Innocence**

**Chapter 1  
Innocence is Pleasure**

May, the month where things were supposed to grow after the showers April brought in. The sun was glaring in the window of the spring morning of his office threatening to burn his skin under its concentrated rays. It was just like every day in the office. Phones rang as he walked to his office and people were coming to him from different departments within the building giving him updates or problems within the large elevator. His answers were short and to the point with all the information they needed to continue. If something was done, which none of his new ideas were completed that day, he would have gone to test it out himself. But today he was in front of a laptop with the television on in the background telling him all the news within the city and around the world. He didn't really care about most of it. Between the murders, accidents, and other assorted awful, cruel things the world preformed on a daily bases, he just wasn't interested. Most of the murders weren't even within the country he happened to be working in. It was on only for the purpose of keeping him on topic within his own projects and keeping tabs on the world if anything truly unexpected happened.

Nothing was happening as the usual. His _adventuring _days were long past. Really though, it was only a few weeks ago had those days ended, at least he hoped. He was glad that the insanity had ended. But, somewhere in him he wished it hadn't. He shook his head as the thought arrived. That was the last thing he needed at the moment. He had a lot of things to fix within his company as he expanded what his company participated in. Yugi hadn't got into any trouble that he had heard about and seemed to be living the same ordinary life that he had since leaving Egypt. The two of them talked a few times since then as _friends_, as Yugi and Mokuba had put it. He didn't acknowledge the friendship, but he did have respect towards him, not that he would say that to him either.

He worked until noon with a lot of progress on his next project to the point it was ready for his workers in the duel disk division to start building it. He sent the blue prints and other add-on instructions through an email to the leader of the department within his building before closing his laptop. He sat back in his chair and sighed out his stress he didn't realize he was carrying. He was expecting it to be done a week later, but here he was sitting with it complete a week early. He pulled out his cellphone and checked to see what else he had planned for the day. Surprisingly enough, he had nothing booked for a few days other than the project he had just completed. He opened his laptop again and looked it over again to make sure he wasn't wrong in any of the programing or the building instructions. It became clear there was nothing wrong with it and the product he had sent was in perfect condition that they couldn't possibly mess it up. He wondered how he had managed to finish it, but then he remembered he had worked overnights when the idea was on his head and nothing had bugged him during the last three weeks like he would have expected to happen.

He stood up and leaned against his window shifting his white suit in the process. He looked outside slightly at the trees, roads, and houses within his view. There was one building in particular that stood out, it happened be a large mall of some sort. He turned away to look over his schedule for the following week. Maybe there was a chance to get ahead of his schedule. He looked at it and frowned. The project required parts from other KC locations across the world and wouldn't even arrive until the day his assigned project started. He put his phone away and shut his laptop again. He pulled up a steel brief case from under his desk and placed it on the table. He opened the empty case and placed the laptop inside as he pressed a button on the desk phone.

~Mister Kaiba?~ an English speaking secretary replied on the other end.

"I'm leaving the office for the day and might not come in tomorrow, if there is anything that is important on the list of projects then contact me about them, if not tell them they can wait until I get back to the office."

~Yes Mister Kaiba, do you want the car to come and pick you up?~

"No, I'm going for a walk."

~Alright, have a good walk sir.~

He hung up the phone and locked the suitcase. He didn't quite understand the mannerism of the country he was in. It was a peaceful, nice country that most people practically apologized for things they weren't even to fault of. He thought it was strange to it being so close to a very paranoid country and having a completely flipped personality, almost creepy, but not. It was just a friendly large country with very little population. He walked out of his office as his television shut off on its own. He closed the door and locked it, even though it was pointless as there wasn't anything of importance in there. It was really just to piss off anyone who managed to break in and would have been quite amusing if they could as he could watch it from the video footage later and laugh as they found nothing of value. He walked into the elevator and went to the bottom floor of the building.

He walked out of the building without anyone disturbing him into the sunlight of the day. The forecast had said it was to rain that day, but the weather decided otherwise. He breathed in the semi-fresh air and walked in one direction. He didn't really have a clue where he was going, but the direction of the mall. Since he arrived in the area, he noticed people knew he was famous, but gave him space like he was an ordinary citizen within the community. He asked his secretary why they weren't flocking in the thousands towards him with cameras. She laughed causing him a bit of annoyance, but explained that if they were taking pictures it was from afar. The citizens of the country respected people's personal space and only if the person allowed such a thing like pictures or mobbing. They would even form lines without pushing if the person or group were taking photos with them. He thought about it for a while and still didn't understand what made them so different from the rest of the countries, but he wasn't complaining. He personally thought it was great that they gave him space to do his own thing. He walked onto Carling Avenue and looked back at the building remembering back when he wanted to set up a location within the area. It was difficult to find a place between the protected parks and the housing but he found on in the forest in between a farmer's field. He paid the city and the owner or owners, he didn't care, well and the city managed to pay off a few of its debts. He built the building and after several years, he finally decided to stay at the location for a while. The employees seemed to be working and he had only managed to fire three people in the first day. The work place was better for his employees according to the thank you emails for firing them. He had only witnessed one act from each of them when he first arrived and they were fired on the spot for their stupidity. Apparently, they were a rather a nuisance, but nobody could fire them as they were all leaders of their branches. He grinned as he turned away and continued his walk in the direction of the large building that he couldn't see. The building practically danced with happy workers when he fired them and his projects were completed faster with efficiency. Since the first day, he hadn't fired a single worker which he was surprised as he had been there for almost two weeks.

His walk brought him to a crosswalk as he passed Sir John A. MacDonald Parkway. He guessed it was an important person to have an entire parkway dedicated to him, but didn't think on it as he continued his walk. There were a lot of cars on the road as people headed to their lunch breaks or headed back from them. There weren't as many people on the side walk as there were people in their own yards cleaning them from the wet weather and preparing their gardens and lawns. He walked passed a yard that smelt of fresh cut grass. It was an interesting smell as he never smelt it all that much in Domino. After about thirty-five minutes of walking he turned onto Bayshore Drive where a large mall stood with construction taking place on the far side of the Bayshore Shopping Center. He walked down the road and bit debating to himself whether he would go in or not. There were a lot of cars in the parking lot and he guessed that it was had a lot of people in the food court. His stomach growled in protest winning the argument with its hands tied and blindfolded. He walked onto the grounds and across the parking lot.

He walked into the mall and found it surprisingly bigger than what he thought it was going to be. The ceiling was high above him and the walkways were wide. Even though he could tell there were a lot of people, it didn't seem like it one bit. He walked and followed the signs to the food court somewhat subconsciously. Once he made it to the top floor by taking the stairs he somewhat regretted it. All around him was fast food like every mall food court had. He looked around and then found a food that he was much more familiar with: a teriyaki bar. He walked over and waited in a very short line that was slowly growing as people came to the food court to eat. He ordered chicken teriyaki and paid the employee and watched his food preparing in front of him.

Within no time he was out of the line and in an empty part of the food court where only one other girl sat eating the same thing he was having while her mother, he guessed, who sat across from her was having nachos and cheese with salsa. He could tell from the way the mother looked over at the teriyaki that she also wanted some which automatically told him she was a gluten free member of society. He couldn't remember the proper name at the top of his head, but he didn't care at the moment as he ate the food his stomach was practically crying for with no sense of pride or dignity. He kept looking back at the girl for some reason. She confused him. She had long red-brown hair that was almost perfectly straight that was layered with each layer flicking out and bangs that were almost like his bangs; sitting there, in the way but also out of the way, they were just there were chin length pieces formed around her face. She looked at him once noticing his presence, but didn't say anything as she continued to eat like she was also as hungry as he was. She wore a pair of sneakers and jeans with a tight long sleeve, V-neck black shirt. Her features were small and he thought she was about eleven or twelve until he noticed her body language and language skills making her flawless shape pleasant to look at. He guessed she was around his age at the most. She caught eye contact with him and he saw her strange green with brownish-red outlined eyes in the sunlight of her seat. He looked away not being able to look at them for long as he turned to his almost empty dish. He caught a faint smirk playing on her lips like it was a game that they were having; each one looking at the other without the other one noticing. He thought he was doing a good job until he saw the smirk. She had been looking at him the entire time when he wasn't looking at her and he hadn't noticed.

Her mother picked up the garbage from the girl's table without any leftovers and walked it to the nearest garbage, which was in the center of the room. The girl picked herself off her seat gracefully, walked over to him as he noticed she only stood at about five foot two and sat down in the seat in front of him. He was annoyed for a second, but it disappeared as soon as she didn't start squealing like the girls back in Domino when they saw him.

"What's the president of Kaiba Corporation doing in a place like this?" She asked him with slight hesitation in her voice like he intimidated her.

"Eating,"

"Are you enjoying your meal? I personally enjoyed mine, I was starving."

"Yes I am." He replied to her finishing the last bit of it. "What brings you to my table, usually if someone wants a meeting they come to the office."

She smirked playfully in amusement. "Don't know really, wanted to talk in the middle of our game that my mom picked up on, but decided to let you finish your lunch first."

"You are talkative." He stated wondering where the conversation was going.

"Not really, I'm talking a bit more than what I usually do." She shrugged.

"How old are you exactly?"

"Almost nineteen; People who don't know me usually say I'm eleven or twelve, but I really finished my first year of university and on summer vacation." The girl replied. "How old are you?"

"Thought that would have been on the internet by now."

"Where's the fun being a creeper on the internet remembering famous, rich people's birthdates? Knowing names is a little less creepy."

"Nineteen and a half," He replied finding the chat pleasant surprisingly. "Since we're playing twenty questions; what is your name?"

"Morgan MacDonald."

"That's the same name of the parkway I crossed to get here, no idea who the guy is though."

"You mean Sir John A. MacDonald Parkway, the guy happens to be the first prime minister of Canada. A drunk, Irish origin like most MacDonalds you will encounter."

"Are you an alcoholic?"

"Nope, just change my last name to that of my step father's." Morgan replied.

Kaiba frowned remembering his own torturous monster. "Why?"

"My biological one is a dick." She point blankly stated with no emotion and her eyes flashed with anger, but her face was somewhat neutral with a frown. "He left my mother with four kids with nothing and cheated with her for who knows how long. Truthfully, I don't really give a fuck about him."

"I know the feeling." Seto stated mutually as he buried the thought of his stepfather deep in his head. "Wait you have siblings?"

"This is a lot of questions for a CEO who doesn't like random, strange people coming up to him." She giggled lightening up again like it was complete innocent bliss. "I happen to have five younger ones. They aren't like me in anyway; at least I don't think so."

"They obviously had experiences different from your own if that's the case."

"I have no doubt in that." Morgan sighed as if remembering something.

There was silence between the two of them as Morgan's mother came back.

She smiled at the both of them and started to play with Morgan's hair. "Sorry to disturb your discussion, but I'm going to have to take Morgan away. There are things we need to get and look at."

Seto felt a bit of disappointment at the fact the girl had to leave. It was strange for him to feel anything but annoyance towards someone he had been only been talking to for at the most a couple of minutes. Morgan was different, she seemed mysterious and he wanted to know what mysteries she held. He got basic information from her, but it told him nothing about her. The girl stood up from her seat in front of him just to trip over herself as she took a step. He caught her just as her hand slammed on the table to catch herself as she fell towards the floor. She blushed in what he could only presume was embarrassment as he set her on her two feet as he also stood up. His hand tingled as it brushed against her hand when he released her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that." Morgan apologized with a slightly higher pitched tone. She didn't look up at him as she looked at the ground. He realized how much he towered over the small girl.

"Are you alright?" Morgan's mother asked before he could get the words to form on his tongue.

"I'm fine."

"Sorry about that," Morgan's mother told him as she wrapped an arm around the girl. "She's clumsy, but has good reflexes to keep her from killing herself. Yours seem just as fast as her own which is amazing."

"As long as she didn't hurt herself." Seto responded in his usual monotone voice.

"Um," Morgan shifted under her mother's arm and went over to her brown satchel bringing the woman with her. She pulled out a pen and a scrap piece of paper and started to write something down that he couldn't see. She walked back over to him and handed him the paper. "If you wanna talk or something, this is my cell phone. But if you don't want to, I understand. Running a business and other assorted side quests are mind crowding."

"Did you just say side quests?" He asked her.

"Yea, I guess I did. I play a lot of different games and in video games side quests happen to be tedious."

"That they do." He replied as he took the paper from her and found her email, Skype name and cellphone number on it. He picked up his briefcase off the floor and opened it. He placed the paper in it so he was sure not to lose it and closed the case again. Morgan waved goodbye as the two women left when his normal days came to an end. As surprising the conversation with Morgan had been pleasant, the sound of gunshots being fired were just as unpleasant.

He sighed as he counted the days that had gone by without an incident. Three weeks and a few days that he had not had to deal with random stuff. Though, at least it didn't seem like it had to do with magic as the single gunman started ordering people within the food court.

"Everyone sit down and place your cash on the table!"

Only two people didn't sit at the order as the rest of the room did. The people in restaurant cubicles either closed the station or hid away. The gunman quickly noticed Morgan and himself not sitting down and dumping their wallets on the table. Morgan's mother was sitting but she didn't seem too concerned about the other order the man had given though she looked worriedly over to her daughter.

The man wandered over to them with the gun pointing at them. "Did you not hear what I said? Sit your ass down and place your cash on the table."

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" Seto taunted the man.

The man didn't reply with words as he shot the floor next to Seto's shoe. Seto rolled his eyes as he swung his briefcase into the guy's face so fast the guy didn't even see it coming. The guy fell but recovered quickly as he stood up again. He grabbed Morgan just as Seto was about to assault the man with his case again and put the gun to her head.

"Morgan!" Morgan's mother shouted as she stood up from her chair.

"Do that again and she dies." The man stated and turned to the other woman that was there. "Sit down and put your cash on the table."

He stopped his attack and growled. Why did that sort of thing happen? If Morgan wasn't in the way, the guy would be a pulp. Why was he even caring if Morgan was in the way? Was it because he actually enjoyed her company? It was possible; there had to be at least one person besides his brother he actually enjoyed their company out of the seven billion people of the world. And if that was true, that one person happened to have gotten themselves in the way of a gun. At least Mokuba wasn't there.

Morgan sighed almost like she was bored. "I'm good at a lot of things but there are a few things I suck at and will probably be bad at for the rest of my life."

"Morgan, don't." the mother pleaded but Morgan continued.

"One, I suck at cooking. Two, I suck sowing. And the third, having a phobia or any logical sense of fear."

"Morgan!"

"Shut up girl." The man ordered the girl pushing the gun onto her head threateningly.

She rolled her eyes without saying a thing and jabbed her elbow into the side of the man. The man doubled over slightly just as Morgan grabbed the man's gun arm and twisted it behind his back causing a loud pop in the man's shoulder and the gun fell to the floor as the guy fell to his knees as he shouted in pain one arm in limb. Seto recognized she had popped the man's shoulder out of its socket. She picked it up and pointed at him.

"If you want to rob a lot of people, you might want to bring a buddy or five." Morgan lectured simply. "But obviously, you were just looking for some cash to go far away. You're what, seventeen? There were many choices you could have made and none of them would have required putting a group of people in danger. There are a bunch of things people put up with in this country but what you pulled just now was not only cowardly, it was not something people tolerate."

"Are you going to shoot me? I could attack you right now with my other gun."

"If you had another gun let alone a weapon, you would have attacked me by now." Morgan hissed in annoyance as she pushed something on the gun and the cartage fell out of the gun onto the floor. She kicked it away and tossed the empty gun in the opposite direction. "I don't harm others if they aren't a threat to me and are seriously thinking about their mistake."

Seto saw security and police enter the room and handcuffed the kid. Morgan turned away from the kid and picked up the brown satchel on the table where her mother was sitting. He couldn't believe what just happened. She let him go with only a dislocated arm. He would have shot the man as soon as he had his hand on the trigger. That kid just threatened his life, not to mention the other fifty people in the food court. He had a family to take care of and that was almost taken away from him and almost left his brother without a family.

"Why didn't you just kill him?" Seto asked Morgan as the food court went back to normal.

"Because he was just a kid looking for money to leave whatever situation he was in." Morgan replied.

"But he put a gun to your head."

"He couldn't have shot me even if he wanted too. He was too desperate to have a murder count on his name as well; he didn't want any wallets for credit cards, just the cash. He wasn't threatening in anyway."

"I personally would have shot him, didn't matter if he was threatening or not, he had a gun and I happen to have a brother to take care of."

"It takes more courage to put a weapon down then it does to use it."

"Courage and stupidity usually go hand in hand." Seto commented thinking of Yugi as he did.

Morgan turned to him with a glare, one he was impressed she could make. "I'm not stupid. I saw the situation and addressed it as it was. He wasn't a threat that would have killed someone."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Whatever, let's go mommy." Morgan pulled on her mother's arm and started to walk away.

"Mommy, really I thought you were eighteen." He said loud enough for the girl to hear. He wanted to get the last word.

"Shut up Seto Kaiba!" She shouted before disappearing down a staircase with her mother shaking her head.

Seto sighed in frustration. Not once had someone said his full name in that tone. He strolled away as he pulling out his phone to call a ride back to his residence. He started dialing as he remembered Morgan's contact information where in his briefcase.

"Why did I even take it from her?"

00000

"Why did I even bother giving him my contact information?!" Morgan exclaimed in annoyance as she walked around the mall with her mother. "He's an asshole."

Her mother didn't reply as she smiled in amusement.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"What is it?"

Her mother just shook her head as they continued towards the other end of the mall with Morgan still dragging her.

00000

When he got back to his room after riding around the city for six hours he picked up the house phone and called his brother back in Domino City.

The phone picked up on the other end and he heard Mokuba yawn. "Hello?"

"Good morning Mokuba."

"Oh, Seto! I wasn't expecting to hear from you this early."

"It's seven at night here." he explained and he thought of the girl in the mall again. He groaned in annoyance at the thought of how nice her hair had smelt.

"What's wrong Seto? You sound like you just ran into Yugi again and he had to tell you of something going wrong. Did you see him in Ottawa today?"

"No, Mokuba. I haven't even talked to Yugi since I arrived in this country of _peace_."

"So what happened, you seemed conflicted about something that has to be that exaggerated word."

"Nothing really happened, wasn't even on the news. I just met a girl at about one when I went out to explore the area in Bayshore Shopping Center around one. I was talking to her and she seemed alright for once and then some moron came in threatening everyone in the food court with a gun."

"What happened to the girl, was she alright."

"Yes." He stated. "Perfectly fine, but what she did was stupid. She managed to get the gun after dislocating his arm and then disarmed the gun but taking the cartage out of it and tossing the two pieces away."

"Was it really stupid though? If he wasn't threatening anymore then maybe she had no reason to have the weapon so she disarmed it and tossed it away so the guy couldn't take it back in case he was dangerous."

"I personally would have shot him without thinking, like any other person would have." He told Mokuba. "He was threatening lives not to mention, I have a brother that I happen to be talking on the phone with to take care of."

"Well according to the internet, there was a burglar in a family house in Canada and instead of calling the police, they had a chat with the guy and helped him out instead."

"See, that's not right. Any sensible person would not be doing something so stupid. And, to top it off, she also gave a damn speech before the police arrested the guy."

"I don't think that's stupid Seto." Mokuba sighed in the phone with a hint of amusement. "She was wasting time for the police to show up as well as giving the guy a life lesson. Really it was to distract the guy so he couldn't harm anyone."

"You weren't there." Seto growled losing the argument.

"What's the name?" Mokuba asked suddenly changing the topic.

"What name?" Seto questioned in confusion.

"The girl you met, she obviously put an impression if you are still thinking about her six hours later."

Seto was reluctant to answer when he opened his suitcase finding the contact info on the paper. "Morgan, Morgan MacDonald." The paper crinkled loudly as he picked it up.

"You accepted her contact information? That's a first."

"It's not a first, wait, I didn't accept her contact information."

"Yes you did, I heard the paper after you opened your briefcase. You never put paper in there." Mokuba laughed on the other end. "You should call her."

"I'm not going to call her."

"Yes you are."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because your tone says you want to."

"I'm hanging up now."

"To call her right?"

"No, to go to bed and figure out what I'm supposed to do for the next three days."

"Sure you are, alright, I have to eat before I head off to school, talk to you later Seto."

"Bye."

Seto hung up the phone and sighed in annoyance. The kid had a point, he was still annoyed with what happened six hours ago and he couldn't get Morgan out of his head. He found her attractive like every other guy she probably walked by with her mysterious presence, but her way of thinking was something he couldn't understand. It bugged him as he tried to understand it as he undressed into a pair of pajama bottoms. His brain didn't compute with her way of thinking as he crawled into bed. It wasn't long until his brain stopped focusing on what bugged him and turned to what he liked about the girl that he only talked to for two minutes in the corner of a mall food court. There was something that bugged him about Morgan. Why did he find her attractive but at the same time wanted to never see the girl again? He had never felt that way towards anyone he had ever met. He growled at himself at his stupidity as he fell asleep.

_**So I hope you enjoyed and and please review, follow, and/or favorite **_

_**thanks :)**_


	2. Chapter 2 Innocent Path

_**And the second chapter is complete. I just wanted to mention that I don't know the next time I will be updating, I am currently juggling 4 stories and at the same time I am doing a rewrite for an original story as well as trying to write an original story. So please forgive me and let me know if you want an update on this chapter, or any of the other ones I have. I will get to them as soon as I can. And since it is summer time… I do have more time so I will try to use it wisely. Thank god there aren't very many new video games coming out anytime soon.**_

_**Disclaimer for the whole story: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters, I do own my OCs though and my story. Thank you, I hope you enjoy. : )**_

**Chapter 2**

**Innocent Path**

Last One Standing by Simple Plan was blasting in her ears as she scrubbed a plate in annoyance. What kind of person did he think he was: a god? She glared at the dish in front of her and continued to scrub harder with the sponge in her hand. He couldn't just kill someone because they had a gun and were threatening lives ten seconds before. Jesus, there was a line were killing someone was self-defense and on the other side where it's just plain wrong and they were completely defenseless.

"Sister of mine, I don't think that plate would appreciate being scrubbed off of its paint." One of her sisters said as she pulled off a head phone leaving her with half the sound of Let It Go rock cover by Natewantstobatte.

Morgan rolled her eyes as she put the plate on the towel that was set on the counter top and went for the next dish in the water filled sink. When she noticed that kid hadn't left she sighed. "What do you want Valorie?"

"Nothing…" The sibling replied. "Just all the details about the boy you met today."

"I didn't meet anyone today." Morgan answered placing another dish on the towel.

"She lies," another female voice said in the way Voldemort did in the first Harry Potter. "Mom said so."

"So now the two of you are ganging up on me, huh?" Morgan replied bored. "I already told you, I didn't meet a guy today; I don't know what mom is going on about."

"Spill." Valorie ordered. "Or Janet will lick you."

Morgan turned to Valorie and the dark skinned girl gestured behind her. Morgan turned around to see her other sibling, two years older than Valorie standing right in front of her.

"I will, so start." Janet threatened with a smirk on her pale face.

"Fine, but you only win because I don't feel like getting yelled at for dropping you both to kiss the floor because one of you wants to lick me. Like really, who licks someone else?" Morgan said in disgust. "Seto Kaiba was at the mall today."

"Seto Kaiba!" Her two sisters squealed loudly in excitement.

"Who the hell is Seto Kaiba?" A strong male voice entered from the other side of the island counter.

"You don't know who Seto Kaiba is?" Her mother asked as she entered the kitchen with Chris behind her.

"How can you not know who Seto Kaiba is, he is the second best duelist in the world!" Chris exclaimed in shock.

"Duelist?" Her dad continued in confusion.

"Yea, the kids that you see as you drive by in parks having duels with the duel disks the parents bought us to project hologram monsters from our decks during recess. They are duelists. Seto Kaiba is the second best in the world."

"What's so great about being second? What makes this second rate kid so great?"

"Because he is so hot for one." Valorie stated. "And he is the CEO of Kaiba Corporation."

"And that impacts my life, except by draining my wallet because I buy half of you guys cards and duel disks, how? Who's the best duelist?"

"Yugi Muto, another cute looking guy though he's more like a teddy bear than a man." Janet explained. "Ty is way more of hunk in my eyes than anything Yugi and Kaiba combined can't compete."

"We all know from those hickies on your neck every time you come home from school." Morgan retorted in annoyance as she continued to scrub at the last dish. "Seriously, how do the school teachers not see you do that to each other and not separate you?"

"You would appreciate it more if you actually had a boyfriend. You're going to end up as a crazy old cat lady at the end of some poor soul's street with your twelve gauged shotgun."

"I don't even know how to aim a gun let allow fire one properly. I only guessed at emptying cartridge today." She muttered mostly to herself.

"Which brings us back to the boy you met in the mall also known as Seto Kaiba." Valorie commented hearing what Morgan had said. "She and mom saw him at the mall and Morgan actually had a conversation with him which is unheard of."

"Why?" Her dad asked as Morgan wondered where her other two little siblings were and up they could be up to.

"Because he is an asshole." Morgan stated bluntly and placed the last dish up.

"And guess who is around his age?" Valorie continued like she didn't place in her two cents. "Morgan is and both of them are single."

Morgan turned around and grabbed the tea towel off the towel rack and started to dry her hands and arms. Her dad gave her a wide eyed look in astonishment. "What?" She asked him.

"How come you aren't dating? We could get rich here."

"I'm not going to marry some guy for his god damn money. I'm not interested in such ridiculous nonsense. I have school to do and I have no time for this silly game of love." She growled as she threw the towel at Janet's face which landed on its mark. She turned to her mother. "He is an ass and I don't want any part of that. And now I know why you were laughing in the mall because you happened to marry the same type he is. An alpha male who is also an ass with a stick shoved so far up he could taste it."

"Language," her mother scolded without much enforcement in her tone as Morgan swiftly made it for her room.

"She was talking about her biological right?" Her dad asked.

"Sorry dad," Chris said sadly.

"She was talking about you," her mother finished his sentence giggling slightly. Morgan could only imagine the look on her dad's face as she grinned with a bit of satisfaction on her way to her room. She flopped on her bed with her face buried in the pillow. She wanted to shout out her frustration, but felt it pointless as drowsiness fell over her. She got up from her comfortable position and shut the door as her Golden Shepherd, Clover, slipped through the cracks and hopped onto her bed. Morgan changed into a pair of pajamas and crawled into bed. Clover moved out of her way as she snuggled up with her pillow as she eyes closed shut leaving her with the image of Seto Kaiba eating chicken teriyaki in a way that she enjoyed seeing every time she had looked over at him in the mall and fell asleep before she could angry at herself about seeing his face again.

00000

People crowded Seto as he walked through an airport in a white suit. He had no idea what airport it was, but only that he had to find something or was it someone? He wasn't sure, but he kept looking around for something to stick out. He went down an escalator which led to a tiny platform that he didn't remember seeing on the way down. The only place where he could go was up a set of stairs to a different part of the airport on the floor he was just on. He walked cautiously through the twists and turns of the strange airport and looked over the side of the railing at the top of the stairs and looked up to see two more floors above him. He looked down and saw three floors with hundreds of people walking through them going nowhere in particular. He walked with the crowd as he thought about what he was looking for. He felt like he should know, but every time he thought he went to grab the thought from his head, it disappeared. If it was so important, how could he forget? Unless it wasn't important, so then why was he looking? He sighed as he decided to follow his gut instead of his brain and continued walking. He came to a staircase that was half finished and led halfway to the third floor. He looked at it and felt the need to go down to the floor. He walked down the empty staircase and dropped down ten feet to the floor below. The people around him didn't seem to notice as he continued down another hallway. A flash caught his eye suddenly and he backed up just as someone ran into him from behind. He heard things fall to the ground and a girl squeak as he turned around. The girl had her back him kneeling on the floor as she started to pick up her things in a hurry, but before he could say anything to get the girl's attention, the airport disappeared in a blinding light.

He closed his eyes and when the light dimmed he reopened them to find himself on a small balance beam like bridge that was half a foot wide and at least fifty feet long with sheer drops on either side that had no bottom in sight. At the other end of the long but not so wide rock bridge was a large stone door that he recognized from not too long ago. He looked back and saw a stone wall not showing anyway of him leaving or even a way that he could have entered the strange room he was in. He growled as he took swift steps with his hands in his pockets. As he reached the middle of the bridge the door started to open from the middle and the two pieces started to slide open with a bright light appearing in the dark room. He just sighed inwardly as his thoughts were correct on the door he was currently walking towards. When he got there his eyes were adjusted to the light and the sudden urge to punch a wall came about when the figure with spiky hair appeared from the light to stand in front of him. There was silence between them like the smaller person decided on what he was going to say.

"I thought I was done playing this game," Seto finally said breaking the silence, "Pharaoh Atem."

"Is there a game that ever finishes without the domino effect?" the man replied back. "But you're right; you finished playing the game of saving the world from Zorc a while ago."

"So what do you want?"

"You have a journey of your own to complete, Seto."

Seto waited for Atem to finish, but he didn't continue. "Well…"

"The world has more than just shadow users, there are other things that you have yet to meet that are just as dangerous if not more so."

"So my journey is to do internet research, doesn't seem too hard to complete."

"No, that itself won't complete it, but it will probably help out a bit if you have to meet up with something. There is something going after the power that the millennium items have and then eventually the power of the Duel Monsters spirit world."

"Well it's a good thing they are buried under tons of rock." Seto answered, annoyed.

"They were, but whoever is after them started to dig them up and found the Millennium Scales. I can't do anything from the underworld to protect them so I did the only thing I could do and sent them out to the welders of the items for them to protect the items."

"So you want me to protect Yugi in your stead?"

Atem bit his lip like he was resisting the urge to agree. "He's fine on his own unless something he can't handle comes up then I'm sure you will get a phone call from him."

"So why am I here, I did have something else going on when you interrupted."

"I'm sorry to have to do this but…" Pharaoh Atem held out two hands in front of him and a light appeared from them just for a few seconds before a gold rod dropped into them. "You are one of the proctors, the welder of the Millennium Rod."

Seto looked down at it and shook his head. "Unbelievable, I really did think this bullshit was over. And I also thought that tomb keeper was the welder of the Millennium Rod."

"It stopped responding to him since Battle City with our duel…" Atem explained, but Seto didn't give any indication that he was surprised. "But you knew that didn't you?"

"I guess, but I like hearing I'm right."

"Still egotistic as ever. Take it, yours to figure out how to use and when to use it. Just make sure you don't use it too often, you will draw in things you don't want to draw in if you do."

"Is there an actual catch to this?"

"Yes, your signature of being a Shadow Welder will be more pronounced so even if you don't use your item, you will draw in creatures and other supernatural things. You will be attacked when you less expected."

Seto just took it from Atem's hands.

"Seto, I'm being serious here, you will be hunted for the power you possess, the rod and you will be killed and possible eaten-"

"Fun,"

"-or even worse, not actually being killed but used for something more." Atem continued ignoring Seto's comment. "You need to be careful about those who you bring into your life now on as they might be a target as well."

"What are you getting at exactly? I don't have anyone I'm bringing into my life right now, there are projects going on and I have three days of no work to find this son of a bitch so I can continue running my company without issues."

"Well you're presence seems off, like you met someone…"

"I didn't meet anyone of importance." Seto growled, he already had his brother hounding on him, he didn't need a ghost to do it as well. There was no such thing as a Ghostbusters group to solve the problem if the said ghost did catch wind. "Just get me out of this place if there is nothing more to be said."

"Just one last thing, your dragon's spirit, Kisara, disappeared around noon your time during a break in when they infiltrated the Duel Monster's Spirit World."

"She… did."

"We don't know what happened, several of the spirits were kidnapped, but Blue-Eyes is still there, just Kisara is missing so for all we know she decided to walk around the human world for a bit and wasn't kidnapped. Nobody saw her at the time of the incident or around the area of the incident."

"Oh, I see."

"I'll let you know when something comes up." Atem answered him and then turned for the door. "Good luck, keep safe."

Seto sort of waved as the Pharaoh disappeared into the door and the light of the entrance of the underworld blinded him. When Seto opened his eyes, he found himself staring at the ceiling on his bed with half of the blankets off his bed and heard light drops of water pelted his window. He stretched from his lying position and hit something as he moved his arm over the side table. He looked over and saw the gold rod sitting on it. He turned over and threw the covers over his head. He was obviously still dreaming if the Millennium Rod was sitting on his side table. He closed his eyes trying to go back to the strange airport to see who bumped into him when the room temperature dropped suddenly. Instinctually, he grabbed the rod as he got out of bed. He looked around the room wondering what made the temperature drop. The window was open and a breeze was blowing the curtains. The wind was freezing on the bare skin of his chest as he walked across the room and shut the window. The rain was starting to stop as he looked out and laughed silently at his paranoia. He should have figured the dead pharaoh was over exaggerating. He twisted the golden rod in his hand in front of him and shook his head. There was a time where he would have said all of the supernatural nonsense was just that, but now. He gripped the rod tightly. He knew there were some things that the human world was better without.

He turned around to head to the shower when the Millennium Rod heated up in his hand and a tall figure that looked like slender man from the urban legend stories, only skinned, and had the head of a goat with three feathers, one red, one yellow and one blue, appeared in front of him. It towered over him. The thing took a swing at him, which he managed to roll away and unsheathe the dagger within the rod. "And what fuck gave birth to you; a blobfish?"

The creature didn't seem very happy with his response as it sent a ball of energy at him. Seto moved out of the way as it crashed into the wall causing the wall to explode and dry wall dust to go everywhere. He took it as an advantage and went in for a stab. He met something fleshy and a scream that he couldn't quite describe except it was between a duck and a goat. He probably would have been laughing at how strange it sounded, if it hadn't just tried to kill him twice. He went to slice upwards with the blade, but the thing was incredible strong pulled out the dagger that he held and flung him onto his bed with a loud grunt.

The thing teleported and the room temperature went back up again. Seto lied on the bed and sighed. "What the hell was that thing?" Silence was the only thing that answered him as he wiped the blade, taking note how cold the blood was. "Fuck that's cold… if this is the shit that I'm going to have to deal with on a daily basis I don't appreciate the short notice Atem." Silence answered him again.

Suddenly the phone rang scaring Seto off his bed and crashing to the floor. He got up more gracefully and grabbed his cellphone off the side table. "Hello?"

"Hi Seto, how's your morning so far?" His brother's voice answered on the other end happily.

He didn't really know how to answer as he looked at the Millennium Item in his hand and placed the sheath back on holding the phone with his shoulder and his head. "Interesting, not how I wanted to start my morning, but it's a start."

"You called her didn't you?" Mokuba asked him excitedly. "You set up a date?"

"What, no! No, I didn't call Morgan."

"You remembered her name, this is a good start."

"What are you so cheery about, something good happen at school today?" Seto sighed changing the subject as he went around to the other side of room to check out where the energy ball had blasted a hole in his wall.

"Yea, I got a ninety-eight on that English test I was so worried about. I wanted to say thanks for the tutoring lessons."

"Not a problem, just make sure you keep at it, languages are something that needs to be constantly worked on in order for them to stick. They aren't like math or science where once you have a formula it stays the same."

"I know, and I will. Which reminds me, you said that if I got an eighty or higher on this test you would take me with you during the summer to the new house in Canada."

He smiled as he looked at the four foot diameter hole in his wall and shook his head. "Well, I guess I will follow up on that, and maybe check out the amusement park that they have here, Wonderland I think it is. The ride Leviathan seems right up your alley."

"As long as it isn't anything like the leviathan Dartz summoned then I think it sounds like it is something I will thoroughly enjoy."

Seto smelt something burning and walked over to the smell and found something scorched into his floor. "What the…?"

"What is it Seto?"

"Nothing Mokuba, I believe it is about your bed time so I'll call you when you get up for school tomorrow, ok?"

"Sure thing, oni-sama. Good night."

"Night." Seto was about to hang up the phone when he heard his brother tell him to hang on. "What is it?"

"Just that I think I saw Yugi today and he had the Millennium Puzzle on."

"He did? Did you ask him about it?"

"No, I'll ask him tomorrow about it; I was in the car on the way home when I saw Yugi walking down the street with the gang."

"Alright, let me know then. Night."

"Night."

Mokuba hanged up the phone and Seto did the same. He turned back to the scorched marks on the floor and realized there were words. "Combined Locks, Smiths Falls? Where is that?"

He tipped his cellphone to the side and took a picture of his floor and then followed it with his wall. He was going to make a call to the insurance company to make sure they had it fixed by the time he got home that night. He made the phone call, sent the photos as he picked out clothes for his day to adventure into the supernatural, again. After he was done yelling at quite a few people on the other end, he finally got what he wanted and went off to have the shower he wanted earlier. His shower was quick and he was refreshed for the day. He changed into a pair of sleek black dress pants, a white long sleeve dress shirt with the top not fully buttoned and not tucked in. He put on a pair of white socks.

He went out into the empty house as he placed the rod in his belt. It would have been nice to have other people, like his brother to have within its walls. Morgan came to his head. He tried to grab it and rip it from his brain, but it dashed away as the dream about the airport came back to him. He didn't know why, most dreams left him after waking up, but it stuck with him as he ventured into the empty clean kitchen. He looked at it and walked out; he didn't feel like cleaning it after making something. He walked to the front door and put on a pair of short topped boots that looked like dress shoes. His pant legs slipped over the boot. He grabbed his black trench coat from the coat rack and walked out the door.

He locked the key coded door and looked at his white and blue Dodge Charger. A smirk made it to his face as he walked over to it and opened the door. He started it and his GPS turned on. It switched to the rear view camera as he placed the vehicle in reverse and pulled out of his drive way. He decided to buy a house just outside of the Kanata area in case some of the extreme fans found out that he was in the area. He drove into town and pulled into the closest Tim Horton's. His driver often went there every morning for coffee and breakfast, so he figured it was a good place for a quick stop for food. He went into the drive thru lane and a voice came from the ordering mic as he looked over the menu.

"Good morning and welcome to Tim Horton's, my name is Mychaila; what can I get you today?" a chippy sort of chipmunk voice asked him. He looked at it funny wondering if they stuck a kid at the window for take you kid to work day.

"Uh, just a regular bagel and regular cream cheese… please." He answered awkwardly feeling like a bit of an idiot. Then it dawned on him that Wheeler felt like this all the time. Stupid mutt.

"Sure thing, would you like anything else with that?"

Seto looked at the menu; there were so many options of drinks to choose from. He was just glad that he was the only one in the drive thru. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Oh, someone new." He flinched as felt like a noob as he pictured the girl smiling on the other side. "Well, would you like something hot or something cold? It's going up to sixteen degrees Celsius today so it's up to you."

"Something hot?"

"We have French Vanilla and English toffee, Café Mocha, Chocolate Latte, Vanilla Bean Latte, Latte, Cappuccino, Hot Chocolate, which is best in a large with three cream, it makes it so rich and smooth, and our country renowned Coffee."

"The large hot chocolate with three cream sounds nice…" He replied not really sure with his order, he could only guess at how it was going to taste. But hey when in Rome do what the romans do.

"You total is three dollars and seventy-five cents, if everything on the screen is correct then you can pull up."

He took a side glance at the screen he happened to just notice and everything was correct so he pulled up. When he got to the window he took out his wallet and pulled out his debt card.

The window opened and a girl brown hair and hazel eyes popped her head out, "Debt, alright." She disappeared and grabbed the card scanner and gave it to him. She disappeared back inside and he filled out the required pin. When she came back, a few people were behind her trying to look out the window and at him. He sighed inwardly as she took the machine back. She made eye contact with him for a split second and turned around to her co-workers. "We have customers to tend to, get back to work and stop drooling over one of them. Frigging nincompoops, show some respect!"

She grabbed his order off the counter one of the girls left behind and sighed. "Sorry about that, I swear it's like they think you and other famous people are objects, which you aren't, you are ordinary people too."

He took the order and smirked. "Some of them are ordinary, and then you have ones like me."

"Yes I suppose ordinary wasn't the right word, but still, some people just need a swift kick to the shins. Anyway, enjoy your day." She responded with a gleeful smile and he nodded and drove off.

He took a sip of his hot chocolate after a few bites of his surprisingly delicious bagel and was even more astounded at the hot chocolate. It almost like how his parents used to make it before they died. He was impressed to say the least and knew where to go back to when Mokuba came to the country with him. He turned on his Uconnect. "Call Roland."

"Calling _Roland_; is this correct?" Uconnect asked.

"Yes."

"Calling."

The speakers rang a few times before his right hand man picked up the phone. ~Good morning Mr. Kaiba.~

"Roland, I need you to send me the coordinates of Combined Locks, Smiths Falls onto my GPS."

~Yes Mr. Kaiba.~

In a matter of minutes the location of the Combined Locks appeared on his map. He pressed the screen where it said 'Directions to this Location'. A blue line appeared on the road and a smirked played on his face. He wasn't going to let that creature escape him.

~Mr. Kaiba, if I may ask…~

"What is it Roland?" He asked his right hand man as he made a turn.

~Why are you heading all the way to Smiths Falls?~

"Let's just say the past returned to me in the middle of the night and now I have to go find out who is getting their ass mounted on my wall."

~Do you want me to make any calls sir?~

"No, the only thing I want you to do is keep an eye on Mokuba, the first semester is half way done, the last thing he needs is to be kidnapped by some psychopath, again."

~Understood.~

"Oh and one more thing, can you call up that Egyptian woman, Ishizu, and ask her to call me in an hour or so?"

~Yes sir, right away.~

Seto hanged up as he hopped onto the 417 Queensway. It was a while before the GPS told him to get onto highway seven and within that time he tried looking up what the thing that attacked him was. He got off and threw his phone next to the Millennium Rod which sat on the seat beside him. Nothing came up. "Guess Atem was wrong in that department," he grunted to himself. "Looking things up for some helpful information is useless if it doesn't exist."

He laughed. "But of course, you give me a fucking Millennium Item. Oh you bastard, you are lucky your already dead. Seriously, what the fuck am I supposed to do to help with whatever is trying to gain ultimate power?" He looked at the rod sitting in the seat next to him for a split second before returning his eyes to the road and continued to rant to himself. "Yes, let's give the one that was the complete skeptic for the entire time that that stupid little fiesta happened a magical item that he has no idea how to use and expect him to work with the other five to save the day. At least it has a god damn dagger in it."

He turned on the radio and found out there wasn't anything worth listening to. He shut it off in frustration and continued the drive in silence. After his fifty minute drive he finally arrived in Smiths Falls. He turned off the fifteen and under the bridge that a train was going over. He switched lanes and the light turned red as he got to the stop line. He grabbed the rod. It heated up that morning when the thing appeared. "So it should do it again if I get near it," he said the rest of his thought out loud. The light turned green and he advanced turning onto Elmsley Street North.

He kept driving when his GPS scared him. "Turn right on Beckwith Street South."

He did as it instructed and turned. The Millennium Rod started to heat up as he passed Gladstone Avenue. He put his windows down and turned off the navigation system as he looked around to see if he could find any trace of the thing. He came to a stop at a yellow light at Church Street and the rod heated up like it had in his room. He looked outside at the corner and saw a girl with short red hair and glasses waiting just as the last person he thought he would see walked out of store. Morgan greeted the girl by the name of Iliza and a smirk grew on Iliza's face.

"So, I just got off the phone with your sister. You apparently met Seto Kaiba yesterday!" Iliza practically shouted as the two stood at the corner.

"How about you shout a little louder, I don't think my cousin heard you in Vanier." Morgan answered sarcastically.

Seto laughed at her tone quietly.

"So you did meet him, was he good looking?"

"I didn't realize you were so interested in him."

"Well I wasn't, but since this morning when I got wind that my best friend met one of the richest guys in the world. I had to do some research. So answer the question."

Morgan shuffled her feet before the two of them started to cross the road. "I guess he is, but what my sister didn't tell you is that he's a bit of an asshole."

"Yes, I guess he is especially when someone's life that he cares about was just in danger." Iliza answered as they passed by his vehicle. Morgan didn't seem to notice as he watched her past, "Which could explain why he got mad at you for doing something so reckless."

"It wasn't reckless and besides, I doubt I will ever see him again so whatever."

"Is that blushing I see?" Iliza asked as the red head took notice of him watching, he looked slightly at the wheel in front of him.

"No its frustration." Morgan growled.

"Denial, but I should warn you as your friend, you should just move on. You never know who's after them and guys like that don't usually have a clue either until they are dead."

They finally got to the corner and Morgan stopped. "What are you going on about? I have never heard you talk like this about anyone including my biological father."

The girls started walking down the road again as Seto's light turned green. He made the decision to turn down the road after the two girls. He drove by them and then hastily parked the car in one of the street parking spaces a little passed them, but close enough to hear.

"Oh nothing, I just heard that it happens sometimes especially when they stab someone in the side."

Morgan didn't say anything for a moment as he watched from the mirror. "I don't think he is the type of guy to stab someone in the side. He is prideful and doesn't seem to take shit from anyone so he stabbing someone in the back would take that pride away."

"I thought you hated him, but here you are defending him. Morgan you are definitely a weird one."

"I don't say things that aren't true about someone no matter how much hate or love is in the mixture. What the hell is wrong with you today?"

"I've been feeling a bit hungry to tell you the truth, didn't get breakfast. Went to get some, but you can say it fought back."

"What did you try to get, a Cucco?"

"No,"

"Then what, Seto Kaiba?" Iliza didn't answer as she bent over to fix her shoe. Morgan didn't seem to notice as he watched her keep her pace down the road. "Iliza?" She stopped and turned around. Seto turned his head to look at where Iliza had stopped when Morgan seemed to be standing in two places at once.

"You really are too smart to see the obvious even if it smacked you on the head." Iliza mocked in the form of Morgan. Seto took of his seat belt. "It's so frustrating, being friends with you for six years and watching you be so, stupid! You are so pitiful and the best part, I can smell how much you actually admired him when I mentioned him being protective. You are just as worthless as him."

"You aren't Iliza… how-"

"Can't see how this is possible? Yes, I almost forgot how much I also hated that about you and your facts. You can't believe in something that can't be explained with science."

Seto flinched, that sounded way too familiar.

Morgan took a step closer in anger and narrowed her eyes. "And which one of us actually got into university. Oh right, I did."

"University means nothing to me, but you as my missing breakfast on the other hand." Iliza morphed, disgustingly, into the thing he had met in his bedroom. He got out of his car and closed the door behind him with the Millennium Rod in hand.

"What the fuck?! How is this-?"

"Possible? Oh it always was, you humans are just too fucking dense to see it, you have blinded yourselves from the real world."

"Humans aren't dense you freak of nature!" Morgan shouted. She went to take a step when Iliza shot a ball of energy at the girl. Morgan jumped out of its way, but then collapsed onto a knee.

"Yes, keep it up, get fucking pissed. I will absorb it and then I will kill you slowly for the six years of torture you have put me through, human."

"And what the fuck are you supposed to be exactly?" Seto asked grabbing their attention. The goat head turned to him.

"I am an Effigy Seto Kaiba, now lie down and die!" The Effigy Iliza charged towards him. He pulled the sheath off and side stepped slicing her on the other side to where he had sliced her earlier. She tripped over herself and landed face first into the pavement.

He turned to where Morgan was and she was trying to stand up with the use of a wall. "Iliza! You picked you fight with me first, don't be a cowardly bitch!"

The Effigy teleported from her spot on pavement making the area seem twice as cold as it had a few seconds ago. He tried to see where she was teleporting to when the rod activated causing him to see both the realm he was in and the shadow realm at once. There was a silhouette of the tall creature just behind Morgan. He blinked and the shadow realm disappeared from his vision just as Iliza appeared behind Morgan where the silhouette was within the shadow realm. Morgan swung her back at the same time of the Effigy appearing like she had sensed it. Iliza caught her arm and then held Morgan three feet off the ground. Seto ran towards them as Morgan tried to struggle, but the creature kept him a bay by sending energy balls at him. The road looked like it had craters by the time Morgan had stopped struggling. He could see that she looked completely out of energy. The Effigy threw Morgan into Seto just as he got close enough to strike with his dagger again. The two of them went flying and he got the hard landing into someone's truck.

Morgan slumped over and he caught her from falling onto the pavement. Moving her to the side, he stood up and held the rod out in front of him as the Effigy wandered towards them. "Just die!"

The Millennium Rod pulsed and sent a shadow wave at the creature. She was thrown back a few feet. She started to scream as her skin boiled and blood started spout of the boils like fountains. He covered his ears in agony, though he wished he could cover his eyes too. The effigy started to walk towards him with a goat grin.

"I'm taking you and her with me." She said and then started to scream again and it caused him to get dizzy at the noise.

One of her blood fountains touched the side of his hand and he jumped out of the way as he yelled in pain. It was so cold and as he looked at it he realized it actually burnt him. He took a side look at the unconscious Morgan and back at Iliza who was still coming at him. He sheathed the Millennium Rod and stuck it on the back of his belt. He rushed towards Morgan as Iliza swiped at him, he barely rolled out of the way and picked up Morgan and placed her over his shoulder. He sprinted towards his vehicle and opened the passenger seat. He dumped her into his vehicle as blood fell onto his window and ice particles formed onto it. He shut the door and went around the vehicle and got into the driver's seat barely missing an energy ball to his face. He hit the window button and the side windows went up as more blood attacked his car. The Effigy stood in his way and looked ready to blow. He turned on the vehicle and drove clipping Iliza on the way. He barely got twenty feet before she exploded sending blood everywhere. He didn't look back as he turned onto Elmsley Street and headed towards home.

Then, Uconnect flashed on. "Incoming call from _Ishizu_, press Uconnect button to answer."

_**And I hope you liked it, if you want to know when an update is coming with this story as well as others you can find me on Twitter DJVTrio and on facebook just by looking up my name :) I really appreciate if I got a few followers on those and you can let me know if you want some updates, just don't wait a day and beg for an update, I do appreciate it, but I wouldn't be able to.**_

_**Review, Favorite, and/or Follow if you enjoyed.**_


End file.
